Infiltrada
by neoxistatehuaki
Summary: yo protejo los múltiples multiversos y ahora me toca proteger a este ¿me pregunto cuanto tardaran en descubrir quién soy en verdad?


**prologo**

 **Heeee… ¿hola? Yo soy Ilse y este es mi primer fanfic de Transformers, mi razón para hacer este fic es el amor a la serie de Transformers Animated y me preguntaba qué pasaría si un personaje que yo invente hace tiempo llegara a la dimensión TFA y conociera a mi autobot favorito (Bumblebee)**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulo comencemos.**

 _¿?: Hola, quizá no me conozcas, bueno no es necesario, mi nombre es Black Cry y soy un tipo de policía inter dimensional y hoy voy a proteger una dimensión conocida como . .008 y mi misión es darle un final feliz a las dimensiones bajo mi mando así que me infiltraré en el campo de entrenamiento autobot para asegurarme de que el rumbo de la dimensión sea el correcto y para proteger el allspark de… manos equivocadas._

 **En el campo de entrenamiento autobot en sivertrong**

Podía apreciarse en medio de un campo un grupo de cadetes autobots platicando cuando de repente

Sentinel: ¡atención! Soy su sargento instructor pero ustedes deben dirigirse a mí como señor ¿esta claro?

Todos: Señor si señor.

Sentinel *dirigiéndose a Bulkhead*Quita esa sonrisa de to rostro chispita.

Bulkhead: no estoy sonriendo señor mi mandíbula fue echa así.

Bumblebee: olviden su mandíbula miren el tamaño de la barbilla del sargento.

Sentinel: ¿algún comentario payaso?

Bumblebee: no señor

Sentinel: ¿por qué una basura metálica de procesador lento y débil como tú querría ser un recluta autobot?

Bumblebee: porque quiero ser un guardia de elit y patear traseros Desepticons señor.

Sentinel: No podrías patear mi placa madre ni aunque la sostuviera frente a tu pie. Muéstrenme que es lo que pueden hacer

El primer bot obedece las órdenes y se estira.

Sentinel: nada mal te llamaremos Longarm.

El segundo bot lo que hace es quedarse completamente quieto y tomar un color cromático.

Sentinel: ¿qué es esto una broma?

Bot ¿?: vamos golpéeme.

Sentinel hace caso y le ataca con un escudo con pinchos, pero no le hace ni un rasguño.

Sentinel: Buen blindaje Ironhead.

Luego sigue un autobot verde el cual dispara de manera precisa hacia dos blancos rompiéndolos.

Sentinel: excelentes aguijones Wasp.

Pero Bumblebee se pone a alardear disparando sus aguijones sin cuidado derribando una torre

Sentinel: no eres más que un baboso desde ahora te llamaremos Bumblebee.

Luego de eso Bulkhead por accidente golpea a Sentinel con su bola de demolición

Sentinel: y tú eres un grandote sin cerebro desde ahora te llamaremos Bulkhead y usted… *dirigiéndose a una feme de color verde neón con detalles cafés y plata del mismo tamaño que Bumblebee* no es normal ver a una feme por aquí muéstreme lo que tiene.

Feme ¿?: y-yo? *temblando*

Sentinel: ¿acaso hay otra feme por aquí? Claro que le hablo a usted.

Feme ¿?: bu- bueno *la feme comienza a temblar mientras fija los blancos que Bumblebee no destruyo y dispara hacia ellos quemándolos en el centro*

Sentinel: ¿Eso es todo? usted no es nada más que una miedosa desde ahora la llamaremos Blackcry.

 **Mas tarde**

Se les puede ver a Blackcry, Bumblebee y Bulkhead cambiando el aceite mientras Bumblebee se quejaba de su castigo.

Bumblebee: ¿cambiar el aceite es enserio? Yo estoy hecho para grandes cosas.

Blackcry: hay que admitirlo *sispira* debimos ser más cuidadosos o en mi caso más confiados.

Bulkhead: por mí esto está bien los técnicos en puentes espaciales deben de ser expertos en aceite.

Bumblebee: técnicos en puentes espaciales que aburrido, *toma un bote de aceite y comienza a imitar a Bulkhead* oh¡ miren soy un técnico en puentes espaciales que- *comienza a perder el equilibrio y termina cayendo sobre una pila de cubetas con aceite que terminan cayendo sobre Sentinel*

Más tarde se les puede ver a los reclutas transformándose y des transformándose como castigo.

Sentinel: ¡Vamos he visto protoformas transformándose y destransformandose mejor que ustedes! Por cierto agradescanles esto a el pequeñin amarillo, al grandote verde y a la gallina por las transformaciones extras.

Wasp: bien hecho cabezas huecas.

Longarm: no te enojes tanto Wasp.

Bumblebee: yo no fui el que les dio el trabajo fue el sargento.

Sentinel: tengo un trabajo especial para ti amarillo

En la noche

Se le puede ver a Bumblebee parado en un pie recitando "soy la peor mancha de haceite" con dos cubetas de aceite en sus brazos, pero luego se le hacerca Blackcry

Bumblebee: ¿qué quieres cry?

Blackcry: ya puedes parar Bee el sargento ya se durmió ya puedes descansar, mira te traje energon *saca un cubo de energon que estaba oculto en su espalda* debes de estar cansado después de esar horas parado ahí

Bumblebee: Wow gracias, pero ¿por qué eres así de amable con migo?

Blackcry: me caes bien, además sé que no fue tu intención causar todos estos problemas *se retira*

Megasiglos después…

Se podía ver a Blackcry, Bulkhead y Bumblebee junto con el resto de equipo autobot reparando un puente espacial cuando de repente el puente espacial se activa y de ahí sale el allspark con un brillo tan abrumador que segaría a cualquiera, pero…

¿?: teletran uno a Optimus las lecturas indican que una nave Desepticon.

Blackcry: ¡¿qué?!

Ratchet: todos vallan a la nave y traigan esa cosa *refiriéndose al allspark*.

Optimus: ¿Qué sucede Ratchet? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Ratchet: tú eres el genio de la historia Prime dime ¿has oído hablar sobre el allspark?

Blackcry: ¡alto no me digas que eso es… / _ohhhh¡ ajawui mae_ /

Ratchet: exacto y ahora debemos de evitar que caiga en manos Desepticons.

Optimus: computadora comuníqueme con Ultramagnus.

Ultramagnus: Optimus aquí Ultramagnus, rastreamos su señal Desepticon, no se alarmen hemos enviado naves a interceptarla y Optimus no intentes ser el héroe no está en tu programación *fin de la llamada*

Optimus: demos media vuelta embestiremos lo que se nos atraviese.

Cry: con todo respeto señor no creo que sea seguro envestir eso * señalando a la gigantesca nave Desepticon *

De repente se siente un fuerte golpe en el casco de la nave y el techo comienza a derretirse

Optimus: Blackcry Bumblebee cuiden el allspark ¡rapido!

Bumblebee: ¡pero somos de mantención no estamos programados para esto!

Optimus: consideralo un acenso.

Inesperadamente Megatron explota y Optimus toma acciones evasivas para evitar chocar la nave, pero sin aviso el allspark comienza a brillar, activando el puente espacial y mandando a todos a una zona desconocida del espacio y la gravedad comienza a fallar.

Cry: ¡chicos! ¿qué le sucede a la gravedad?

Bee: no lo se veamos.

Bulkhead: espera

Cry: yo lo alcanzo ¡Bee espera! * se va de paso y choca contra alguien, pero al mirar quien es* AHHHHHHH¡ * comienza a dispararle en la cara a diestra y siniestra y Megatron intenta cortarla con la espada, pero ella logra esquivarlo y correr (o flotar no sé cómo decirlo) a un lugar más lejano*

Ratchet termina golpeando a Megatron con un trozo de metal estrellándolo con el panel de control, mandando la nave asía un planete desconocido, pero prime sale de la parte de atrás de la nave y ordena a todos a entrar a la cámara de hiper sueño.


End file.
